


Поводырь

by lumosik



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: У Джима серьезные проблемы со зрением.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 24





	Поводырь

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды WTF McKirk 2017

Сначала Маккой просто ничего не замечает. А ведь должен был! Но у него полет на шаттле, рвота и первые сумасшедшие дни в Академии. Необходимо пройти распределение по корпусам общежития, записаться на предметы по выбору и познакомиться с новым куратором. Девочка из библиотеки не перестает строить ему глазки, но Маккой отмахивается от нее. Она обиженно надувает губки и прячется за стеллажами. Но Маккой поступил в Академию точно не из-за жажды любовных приключений.

А потом на второй день он наконец видит своего соседа. Джим Кирк, собственной персоной, вваливается в комнату. Он переодет в форменку, но лицо по-прежнему в подтеках и синяках. Маккой в сердцах чертыхается и тянет Джима внутрь, усаживая на пустующую до сих пор кровать. Он видит этого парня лишь второй раз, но докторское чутье подсказывает ему, что лучше залечить эту смазливую мордашку прямо сейчас. Иначе парень будет ходить так еще неделю.

Джим улыбается, его взгляд расфокусирован, и Маккой списывает это на алкоголь. Он жалеет, что прикончил остатки бурбона, но чтобы раздобыть новый, нужно выйти за территорию кампуса. Джим явно раздобыл.

— Спасибо, Боунс, — еле слышно произносит Джим и хлопает его по щеке, не сразу нащупав нужное место и тыкая Маккоя в ухо. Маккой продолжает списывать потерю координации на опьянение.  
— Парень, если хочешь быть моим соседом, постарайся не убиться до конца недели, — кивает ему Маккой. На прозвище он старается не реагировать, хотя оно и вызывает у него слабую улыбку. Помнит, чертяка.

Кажется, что Кирк пытается делать все наоборот. Маккой наблюдает за ним. Когда Джим выходит из душа, на обнаженных плечах расплываются желтизной гематомы. Джим натыкается на тумбочки, а за консоль он даже не садится. Маккой думает, что просто Джим неловкий парень, который ненавидит домашнее задание.

К пятнице становится понятно, что с Джимом творится неладное. Да, Кирк неусидчивый, но он изо всех сил пытается вникнуть в учебную программу. Он посещает каждую пару, спокойно сидит и слушает преподавателя. Нет, не так. Джим вслушивается в его слова! Маккой замечает это, по крайней мере, на потоковых лекциях.

Леонард Маккой не самый молодой человек, он уже набрался опыта и знает, что юнцы, подобные Кирку так бы себя не вели. С Джимом что-то не то. Кирк веселится, рассказывает, каких девчонок успел закадрить в их общежитии и какие преподаватели жуткие зануды: «Прямо как ты, Боунс!»

Но Джим никогда не смотрит прямо на Маккоя. Избегает прямого контакта, и Маккой думает, что все дело в стыде. А может, Маккой слишком много думает.

Однажды он в прямом смысле припирает Джима к стенке в их общей комнате и заставляет посмотреть на себя. Он узнает этот расфокусированный взгляд. Синий туман в глазах. Однако сейчас Джим совершенно точно трезв.

— Какое у тебя зрение? — шипит Маккой. Кирк опускает взгляд и молчит. — Отвечай.  
— А какое это имеет значение? — Джим вскидывается. Наверное, его глаза даже уже не такие растерянные. Взгляд сосредотачивается на переносице Маккоя. — Я буду капитаном Звездного Флота, и ничто мне не помешает!  
— Тебе помешает твоя дурость, — мрачно констатирует Маккой. — И зрение. Ты уже проходил медицинский осмотр?  
— Сбежал, — пожимает плечами Джим. Маккой отпускает его и отходит на шаг назад, закидывая руки за голову. Он думает.  
— То есть отсрочил себе отчисление. Почему ты не сделал себе операцию раньше?  
— Не видел смысла. Мать пару раз пыталась меня отвести меня к докторам, но…. — Джим насмешливо смотрит на Маккоя. — Но я не очень тогда любил врачей.  
— Так, у нас есть несколько дней. В больнице я договорюсь, операция несложная. Посидишь под лазером пару минут. Но для начала, ты не должен сильно напрягать свои глаза. — Маккой снова игнорирует шутки Джима. Он доктор, а не сиделка для слепого кадета.

Леонард Маккой думает, что Джеймс Тиберий Кирк — самая большая ошибка в его жизни. Помимо его бывшей, конечно. Нужно было сразу переселиться в другой блок, а лучше — в другой корпус. Только вот Маккой уверен, что если Джима отчислят по медицинским показателям, то жизнь парня рухнет. А виноват будет он сам, черт его дери!

Следующие три дня Маккой спешно договаривается с новыми коллегами и даже назначает тайную операцию Джиму. Это не совсем законно, но его удается записать в качестве пациента доктора Маккоя. Леонард предчувствует, что с этих пор лечащий врач Джима Кирка не будет меняться.

Джим и правда старается не напрягать глаза. Он все так же избегает консолей, приходит после учебы вовремя и тут же падает на кровать. Джим кладет руки под голову, блаженно прикрывает веки и расслабляется. В такие моменты Маккой заинтересованно наблюдает за ним. Он сам посоветовал тому упражнения для расслабления глаз. Прикрывать их на пятнадцать минут, а лучше еще сверху положить ладони. Джим хотя бы закрывает глаза, хотя бы на пять минут. Кирк хочет стать лучшим капитаном Звездного Флота. А для начала он должен выпуститься из Академии.

На третий день Маккой застает Джима сидящим на стуле и сосредоточенно барабанящим пальцами по столешнице. Джим прикрыл глаза, но его веки дергаются. Кирк не расслабился, а продолжает что-то обдумывать. Тогда Маккой обреченно качает головой и тихо подкрадывается к нему сзади. Медицинская сумка осторожно сползает на пол, и Леонард сам кладет ладони на глаза Джима.

Изначально тот вздрагивает, но спустя секунду расслабляется. Джим даже позволяет себе немного откинуть голову на Маккоя и поерзать ершиком волос по его животу. Маккой ухмыляется, но не отнимает своих ладоней. Тогда Джим совершает свой жест к сближению — он кладет свои руки поверх рук Маккоя. Чужие ладони холодные, но они приятно остужают после тяжелого дня. А еще они шершавые и мягкие одновременно. Маккой сам прикрывает глаза и задумывается, как такое может быть. Как и почему в его жизни появился Джим Кирк, эти потрясающие руки — и туманно-синие глаза.

Наверное, они стоят дольше положенного. Никто не говорит ни слова. Джим вслушивается в дыхание Маккоя. Тот ощущает легкое подергивание век и осторожно чуть надавливает на глаза. Джим расслабляется полностью. Маккой совсем не хочет думать, что это из-за него.

Наконец, поясница доктора ноет от напряжения, и Маккой с некой долей горечи отстраняется. Джим еще тянется за его ускользающими ладонями, но не находит их и распахивает глаза. Маккой старается не наблюдать за его реакцией, копаясь в собственной сумке и присаживаясь на кровать.

— Операцию сделаем завтра утром, пока в больнице еще мало людей. Пропустишь первое занятие и до конца дня все так же постарайся просто слушать преподавателя. Я буду рядом, Джим, так что увильнуть не получится.  
— Я и не собирался, — Кирк пытается придать своему голосу веселый тон. — Все как скажешь, Док.  
Маккой растерянно смотрит на то, как Кирк салютует ему и выбегает из комнаты. На ночь Джим не приходит.

В глазном отделении пусто. Маккой прохаживается между столом своего коллеги и до омерзения белой стеной. Он не представляет, как объяснить хирургу, что Джим может не прийти. А если он вдруг, по чистой случайности, к ним заглянет, то его для начала придется опохмелять.

Однако Джим является ровно в девять и совершенно трезвый. Он кивает Маккою и жмет руку второму врачу. Джим не сразу признается, где он провел эту ночь, но точно не в баре или чужой постели. На самом деле диванчик в кабинете капитана Пайка не такой уж неудобный. Позже Маккой лишь невозмутимо поднимет бровь на это заявление.  
А сейчас операция проходит успешно, и у Джима есть все шансы пройти обязательное для всех кадетов медицинское обследование.

Потихоньку, но Джим восстанавливается. Он перестает врезаться в посторонние предметы, начинает записывать лекции и даже пару раз делает домашнюю работу. Хотя по-прежнему ее ненавидит.

В один из теплых дней оба лежат на травке посреди кампуса. Маккой листает статьи по ксенобиологии, а Джим смотрит на солнце и забавно щурится.

— Может, все-таки не стоит? — Маккой отрывается от падда и скептически смотрит на Кирка. — Если ты и прошел чертов осмотр, это не отменяет возможный рецидив.  
— Ты как будто бы из позапрошлого века, Боунс, — смеется Джим, но все же переворачивается на живот. Он опирается подбородком на руки и поглядывает на Маккоя.  
— Что теперь? — Маккой решает, что падд придется отложить в принципе.  
— Ты красивый, — просто говорит Джим.  
— Спасибо, но я не девочка из группы поддержки. Можешь не испытывать на мне свои… — Маккой неопределенно машет рукой, — чары.  
— Раньше я только видел размытый силуэт, но знал, что могу тебе доверять. По запаху, по голосу, по ощущениям. Помнишь, как ты обрабатывал мне лицо?  
— Джим, — Маккой прокашливается после такого признания. Горло дико требует бурбона, но до увольнительной еще пара дней. — Почему ты не носил линзы или очки?  
— Очки для слабаков, — без промедления отвечает Джим.  
— Забавная философия. Древние с тобой поспорили бы.  
— Но сейчас двадцать третий век, так ведь? Выживает сильнейший.  
— Сильными нас сделала наша техника, а не природа, — неожиданно для себя Леонард щелкает Джима по носу, и тот фыркает.  
— Ну, тебя природа не обделила.

Маккой молчит. Он сидит на траве, откинувшись назад. Их пальцы с Джимом слегка касаются друг друга. Ощущения очень знакомы, будто бы они только что проводили то самое совместное упражнение для глаз.

— Я доктор, но главное, что я знаю о природе человека, Джим, что у него должно быть сердце. Большое доброе сердце, — Маккой нежно смотрит в сторону Джима. — А у тебя, парень, его хватит на целую Вселенную.  
— Если только ты будешь ее частью, — не остается в долгу Кирк.

Они будто бы поменялись ролями. Маккой впервые думает, что скоро его ждут большие перемены. Что ему открыли глаза на мир. На мир, где впереди всегда будет Джеймс Тиберий Кирк.


End file.
